The Wedding Dance
by TheSara
Summary: Renesmee's special wedding dance. Then off to her honeymoon. Oneshot.


AN: Okay, this is my first one-shot to ever be seen. I've only seen this done once, adding a song into the mix. All reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight, New moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. SM did. Nor did I write The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage. I don't know who wrote that, but Panic! At the Disco Sings it.

Renesmee's POV

_Sit tight I'm gonna need you to keep time. C'mon just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me. Good, good, now we're making some progress c'mon, just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat._

Our bodies flowed gracefuly around the dance floor; hair rushing past our faces furiously, gowns and suits of all colors and sizes that woul have been a mere blur human eyes moved in and out of our vision.

It seemed as if this day would never come.

_And I believe, this may call for a propper introduction and well, don't you see? I'm the narrorator and this is just the prologue.._

He twirled, and lifted me effortlessly. My smile grew into an ear-splitting grin, in which he returned.

Our bodies intwined and detatched as our song played. No choreography was needed; It was simply our souls' release.

All penned up emotion faded within the first few beats of the music. It was as if our hearts had moved us to dance out everything we felt.

_Swear to shake it up and if you swear to listen, oh we're still so young; Desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives._

_Swear to shake it up and if you swear to listen, oh we're still so young; Desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives._

"Renesemee," my refuge whispered, rekindling my dimpled smile.

_Applause, applause, no wait, wait! Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make. It seems the artists these days are not who you think, so we'll pick back up on that on another page. _

"I disagree with mom," I said with a clear smirk on my face, an in my tone.

"Oh? And on what terms?" he replied as we flew about the dance floor.

"She was wrong-you're quite light on your feet." bit back a giggle as my breath left, and my feet left the ground.

He grinned, sitting me down. The pace never dropped. "That was a long time ago," he countered.

"Well, who taught you? Aunt Rose?" She had just blazed by with my uncle, who had no doubt heard it, and was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

I fell into a giggle fit with him at the irony.

_And I believe, this may call for a propper introduction. And well, don't you see? I'm the narrorator and this is just the prologue.._

"Silly Nessie," he smiled, and leant down slightly to kiss just below my ear; I blushed in response.

_Swear to shake it up and if you swear to listen, oh we're still so young; Desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives._

_Swear to shake it up and if you swear to listen, oh we're still so young; Desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives._

His kisses became more frequent and intense- yet our grace never faultered. You didn't have to be an empath or a mind reader to know that every mortal, and most imortals there were jealous.

"Slow down," I urged- he either didn't hear me, or didn't care. I assumed the later.

_Swear to shake it up. You swore to listen._

"My father's watching!"

_Swear to shake it up. You swore to listen!_

"Everyone's watching!" My heart raced, my face was blazing, and under all my protests was the underlying pleasure that told them to shut up.

_Swear to shake it up. You swore to listen._

"Please.."

_Swear to shake it up._

"Jacob."

_Swear to shake it up._

_Swear to shake it up and if you swear to listen, oh we're still so young; Desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes. Trophy boys, trophy wives._

_Swear to shake it up and if you swear to listen, oh we're still so young; Desperate for attention. I aim to be your eyes._

* * *

The only thing that broke us apart was the up roaring applause at our dance. I looked up, and smiled with the biggest blush yet. We bowed, and made our way off the dance floor.

"The slow dance wasn't nearly as fun," Jacob muttered only to me with a grin.

I elbowed his side discretely, only adding to his laughter.

"You should have saved that for the honeymoon. Or at least the plane ride." Alice scolded as she rounded us inside. "You'll miss your plane if you don't leave within the next ten minutes,"

"You don't have to be a psychic to tell time, Alice." Jacob mumbled as he went up to my room to change clothes.

Alice growled softly, and tugged my arm as she lead me to her room.

Within five minutes I was changed and on my way downstairs, only to see my family lined up for goodbyes. My 'grandparents,' Carlisle and Esme were upfront, followed by Aunt Rose, and uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper and then my parents. Alice was by my side, smiling proudly and Jacob was by the door.

I had only just stepped off the last step before I was engulfed by hugs from Esme. Tearless sobs shook her chest. I smiled sadistically, and hugged her back.

"We'll be back in three weeks, Gran." I said as she kissed my cheeks.

"I know, sweetheart, I just can't believe you're all grown up." she choked.

"Esme, they'll be late." Carlisle interrupted as he pried her away, only to pull me into a hug and kiss the top of my head.

Then came Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett. "Call us if you need anything. Call us if you don't, we want to make sure you're alright."

"They'll be fine, Rosalie." Alice rolled her eyes and hugged me tight, then said to me, "I promise."

"You two get busy on another Cullen, too." Emmett thundered a laugh as he clapped me on the back, and pulled me into a rib cracking hug.

"Hey now, only part Cullen. It'll be a Black too." Jacob grinned.

"Right you are, my brother!" Emmett chorused another laugh as he let me go and flung me over to Jasper.

Jasper smiled, and kissed the top of my head as he hugged me lightly. "Embarrassed, are we?" he grinned. I couldn't help but grin back through my blush.

I let go of Uncle Jasper, and walked over to my parents. My mother would have been crying if it were possible. My father held her tightly with one arm and held his other out for me. The three of us hugged for at least two minutes.

"I love you guys," I said with tears running down my face. I glanced over at Uncle Jasper over my shoulder, he looked as if he would have been bawling, I grinned slightly.

After "I love you's" and "be safe's" and Emmetts, "use protection," we finally made it out the door- just in time, according to Alice.

"You ready?" Jacob whispered, brushing away a few stray tears and I looked out the window.

"To spend eternity with you? Of course." I looked over at him with a smile as he drove off.

He leant over and kissed my cheek. "Isle Esme, here we come."


End file.
